


Owned

by sassybiatch



Series: Seduced to Possession [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M, Older Harry Potter, Rimming, Top Harry Potter, Younger Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassybiatch/pseuds/sassybiatch
Summary: Changes that happen while they were sleeping...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter and I do not profit from this

It was around midnight when Harry felt his lover fidget beside him. He blinked a few times trying to focus on the blonde, confused as to what could have caused him discomfort.

Taking a closer look, he noticed the beaded perspiration on his bedmate's forehead along with the flushed look on his face. He keeps on clenching and unclenching his fist along the bedsheet while arching his back a bit. Every now and then, a few kicks from his long legs and a needy moan escaping those pouty lips.

He sat up and flicked his hand a little to have some light in the room, not too bright but bright enough to see his lover. The older man is tempted to wake Draco up but couldn't help himself when he noticed wetness on the blonde's crotch. he found it quite odd since it seems to be coming from the blonde's ass and not from his cock.

Without managing to wake the younger man up, he was able to remove his black silk pants and spread his legs on the bed. He bent down having his head aligned to the Malfoy Heir's entrance. His eyes widen when he caught the scent and saw the clear substance trickling out of his lover's furled hole.

He couldn't help but to give it short kitten licks and hummed as he tasted his blonde while holding both his thighs open to accommodate him. He could not explain it, a combination of sweet, spice and Draco's own taste. The blonde wriggled against his hold, his breathing speeding up along with unheld whines and moans.

He stopped for a second to adjust his position, he sat back and pulled Draco by his legs and had both draped over his shoulder to his back. He lifted the blonde's ass towards his face as he gave it tentative licks until he was thrusting his tongue in and out of his young lover's slick channel.

When the blonde teen opened his eyes, he was flooded by lust at what he saw and felt. His body was half way bent on the bed being eaten out by his sexy guardian. He couldn't help the needy moan that escaped him. He could not explain what he is feeling, the need to have something inside of his tight heat as he clenches and unclenches his anus everytime Harry pulls his intrusive tongue out of him. And add that endless slick feeling within him that he could feel trickle out of his exposed hole.

Harry noticed the blonde already awake and grinned while he continued to eat out his said lover. _'You are now definitely going to be mine Draco and no one can do anything about it' _he though to himself. As he started to gently nibble on his blonde's rim, he waved his hand to slicken it with conjured lube and slowly inserted it to the blonde's hungry hole. While doing this, he maintained eye contact as his other hand restricted the other from jerking to much by tightening his hold on his thigh.__

Draco is now delirious with lus, he does not know what is happening to him and his body. All he knows is that he couldn't break his eye contact with the raven haired man and that he couldn't take the teasing any longer. "Please...p-please Harry...I need you" he begged his lover as he continued to writhe on the bed, feeling those sinful lips and teeth against his rim along with those naughty fingers that were currently stretching him.

The older man let go of him as he continued to plunge his fingers into that enticing hole of his as he watched the blonde come undone beneath him. Nothing could compare to the man's beauty when he cums. His soft blonde hair spread around his head like a halo. The milky skin flushed pink. Those long legs flexing as they try to pull him closer while he arches his back. That rosy pink cock that spurts long streams of white cum as he orgasms. And that pretty mouth that forms a perfect "o" as he screams his pleasure. Harry would never get enough of his beautiful angel. He would never give this up for anything. And he knows what he must do.

He gently coaxes the young man to sit up as he gently withdraws his fingers from him and helped him steady himself on his lap in a straddling position. He wraps an arm around his waist as he lifts him up, his other hand guiding his own length into that enticing heat. He couldn't take his eyes off from watching the blonde's face as he slowly enters him. He will never cease to be mesmerized by the look of his lover everytime they do this.

As he bottoms out, Draco wraps both his arms around his shoulders as he burries his face in his lover's hair. He tries to even out his breathing and calm his beating heart. He could feel the contentment spreading in his body as he felt full with the throbbing cock inside his arse. "Move love...Please" he whispered against Harry's ear as he stroked his back.

The green eyed man started thrusting slowly and helping his blonde lift himself up and plunge down on his cock. "You're so big Harry. I could feel you stretching me wider as you go deeper. Fuck!" Draco screamed as he got into a rhythm in riding his insatiable partner. He threw his head back and grabbed his lover's shoulders as he feels his orgasm start to build up. He dug his fingernails against the skin as he feels himself coming on edge.

Harry noticed this and held him tight around the waist as he lay him down on the bed and pounded him against the mattress. When the blonde's back hit the covers, he wrapped his legs around the older's waist as his prostrate continues to receive the battering of his lover's cock. He pushed his head back as he felt his eyes roll back and continued to babble in his lust.

As he felt his second orgasm hit him, he saw white around his eyes as he felt Harry bit him on his neck along with filling him with his seed. He could feel the hot spurt of liquid in slick heat as the raven haired man held his bite on his neck. He couldn't help but whimper and feel his body go limp on the bed as exhaustion caught up with him.

When Harry finally let go of the blonde's neck, he looked up and found his lover passed out. He grinned as he saw the mark he left on his young lover's body. The bite mark on his neck an angry red against milky white skin. It would be challenging to hide that later on during the teen's birthday party but who cares. And then when he looked downwards, he could never get tired of the sight before him. Long milky white legs spread out before him with his own cum trickling out of the abused hole.

He sighed as he got up and took a flannel from the bathroom and gently cleaned his boyfriend. "I'll never tire of taking care of you baby" he whispered against him as he kissed his temple. He took the healing salve in the drawer beside their bed and carefully rubbed it against his lover's sore hole. Once he is done, he laid back beside the blonde and pulled him close against his chest as he laid a chaste kiss on his lips. "You'll always be cherished my love. Sleep tight."

And with that, Draco just cuddled closer to him as he murmured "Love you Harry"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews, comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated!


End file.
